The Text
by annoyanceisavirtue
Summary: Molly is done. She needs Sherlock to know how she feels. But will he understand?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Enjoy (;

Molly Hooper was done. She was so DONE. Him with his cheekbones, and coat. Him coming in and using her morgue without her permission. HER morgue. And all that while never even taking a second glance at her. She decided it was time her feelings were brought into check. She loved him. And she decided it was time he knew.

Molly knew that he never checked his mailbox or his email, so she decided to text him. She decided that all her feelings would go into this text, and she would throw it all on the line, not caring or even thinking of his response, whether or not it was positive. She took a deep breath and began to type.

Sherlock was laying around in his flat. It was another one of those "boring" days, and John had kept his gun safely hidden in a locked safety deposit box. Suddenly, Sherlock's text alert sounded. "Oh god, I'm so glad you changed that alert from the one Irene kept." John said, while typing away on his blog.

"Ugh." Sherlock replied. "Why do criminals have to be so…boring? Can't one of them just go and murder someone? God." John just shook his head and decided not to reply. 10 minutes passed and then Sherlock's phone sounded again. "Better check that." John said. Sherlock just groaned and flopped onto the couch.

John picked up Sherlock's phone and after looking it over, handed it to Sherlock while concealing a grin. "What?" Sherlock asked. John said nothing, just sat down and smiled. "What? John, tell me." Sherlock was becoming agitated. "Just…look at it Sherlock." John said. Sherlock glared at him and looked down.

_Dearest Sherlock,  
I love you. I always have and always will. Ever since you walked into my life, I have been having trouble not thinking about you. You're just like this…gorgeous prince that has walked into my life and I feel blessed. Please just think about this- can we give love a chance? Please. I beg you. Think about it and tell me. You know where to find me. I love you.  
Love, MH _

Sherlock was stunned. Just stunned. The only coherent thought he could think was- _What the hell Mycroft?_

A/N: What will happen next? Reviews always appreciated (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's the second installment. I can't believe how many reviews I got! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. It's really a great feeling when your email's blowing up with FanFiction emails (: Anyway, sorry I couldn't update soon enough, school has been terrible. But, I hope you enjoy (:

"John…John look at this. I can't believe the nerve of him to insult me in this way" Sherlock said after a couple minutes of speculation. John came over and read the text that Sherlock showed him. After reading it, John burst out laughing. "What?" Sherlock asked. "What's so funny?"

John sobered up. "Sherlock…who do you think sent that?" He asked. "Bloody Mycroft. He thinks he's _so_ funny. I swear this has been the last straw." Sherlock said, gathering up his coat. "Come on John. We're going to give him a visit." John just shook his head. _That man can be so vain._

Upon getting in the taxi, John asked Sherlock questions regarding the text. "Sherlock…do you really think Mycroft texted you that?" "Well of course. Who else would? Come on John. I didn't think you could be _this_ non-observant." John just shook his head. Obviously, there was no getting through that thick skull of his.

Upon reaching Mycroft's house, or mansion as John liked to call it, Sherlock jumped out of the taxt and angrily strided towards the front door. He just angrily stood there fuming as John followed him. When John reached him, he rang the doorbell. The door opened and a young blond man of about 30 stood there. "Ah, the other Mr. Holmes. Please come in." He said as he stepped aside to let Sherlock enter. John followed him and Sherlock led the way to Mycroft's office.

When they entered his office, Mycroft looked up from his desk. "Sherlock. What brings you here?" He asked, not sounding surprised. "Don't play coy, Mycroft. The text? Ring a bell?" Sherlock spat out. "Sherlock, what are you talking about? You know I don't text when I can talk, and I've been in my office all day. I could have called you if I needed to." Mycroft replied.

"Don't lie to me Mycroft. You've taken your handkerchief out to wipe your mouth and it is stained with tea, so clearly you went out for tea. You could've texted me then."

"Sherlock, why would I text you? And may I see the text message you so clearly are so riled up about?"

Sherlock pulled out his phone and showed Mycroft the incriminating text. After a moment of reading Mycroft smiled as he looked up. John shivered- it was unnerving to see him smile.

"Well, it seems that someone has been sending texts on my behalf. Obviously it wasn't me, and I don't think John sent it, so who could it be?"

"Well, it could be an old enemy or maybe someone trying to lure me somewhere…" Sherlock continued on talking when Mycroft caught John's eye and rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock, surely you couldn't be this naïve. Of course I know who sent it and I believe John does too. Think!" As Sherlock thought, a realization hit him, and at that exact moment, Mycroft said: "This text was sent by our young friend, Miss Molly Hooper."

A/N: As always, reviews appreciated [:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy(:

Molly Hooper. Molly _bloody_ Hooper. Sherlock mentally slapped himself for not being able to deduce this earlier. How could he have missed this? Molly, being all nervous around him, always stuttering…he felt like a common person. And that was the greatest insult he could be given.

"Surprised, are we?" John said. Sherlock glared at him and left the room. John sighed. "Afternoon Mycroft." And with a wave of the hand, Mycroft dismissed him and John was off. Mycroft then looked up. "Anthea!" he called. His young assistant came rushing into the room. "Yes Mr. Holmes?" "I would like you and George to set up a surveillance cam on Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, immediately, please." He said, looking back at his paper. Anthea took her cue and left, looking to find George, the young blond man who had opened the door to let John and Sherlock in.

When outside, Sherlock hailed a cab and he and John climbed in. "How could I have missed this? It infuriates me." Sherlock ranted.

"Don't worry Sherlock. I wouldn't have known either." _Yes I would_. John thought. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to confront her." Sherlock replied. "Dear God, please be civil! Don't say anything you would regret later.' John said. He feared that Sherlock would say something completely out of line.

"Yes, John." Sherlock said offhandedly. They reached Baker Street, and Sherlock paid the cabby. As they climbed into the flat, John decided to help Sherlock out. "You know, Sherlock, I do have more conversations with women then you do so if you need any…er…_advice_, feel free to ask."

"Advice? With your expertise? No thank you." Sherlock brushed by him and went into the flat. John stared at his back, and suppressed the urge to throw the skull at him.

Sherlock went into his room and prepared himself for the confrontation with Molly. _What do I say to her? Do I just come out with it? How do I ask her? Should I ask John? Haha no._ After debating for a while, he decided to just come out with it and ask her. He went downstairs and hailed a cab.

"Sherlock! Where are you going?" John called after him. "Got to go talk to Molly! No time to talk." Sherlock hastily replied as he jumped into the cab. John just stayed inside, shaking his head.

In the cab, Sherlock's mind was racing. How would he confront her? He decided to say what first came to mind…and he hoped to God it wasn't rude.

When he reached the hospital, he rushed to the morgue and stepped inside, expecting to see the familiar brown hair. Instead, he saw teal hair, nose rings, and tattoos. "Erm…where's Molly?" he asked the person. "And who are you?"

The person turned around and replied. "Hello to you too. The name's Remmie. Remmie Darvill. Who are you?"

Sherlock was stunned at her openness. "Sherlock Holmes. Pleasure." He said as he stuck out a hand for her to shake. She took it and he was pleasantly surprised my her firm grasp. "Are you an intern?" he asked. "Yeah. Just started last week. Haven't seen you around. You work here?" Remmie asked.

"No, no. I'm the…a detective." He replied. "So you work for NSY?" She asked. "No…I just sort of help out when they need help. Which is all the time." He said. "Sherlock Holmes…I think I've heard the name. Worlds only consulting detective? Website about 247 different types of tobacco ash?" Remmie asked.

"Actually, 24-" Sherlock went to correct her but then realized she had been right. "Yeah. That's me." He said. "Cool. Read the website. Good stuff." She replied, turning around to examining the body she was working on before Sherlock entered.

Sherlock then remembered why he had come into the morgue in the first place. "Oh! Where's Molly Hooper?" He asked. "Molly Hooper? Oh yeah, she left early." Remmie replied. "To go where?" Sherlock asked, intrigued.

"She left early, to go on a date."

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Lol, saws not saws. So I have an idea as to where this story is going. Any ideas how Sherlock's going to react? Anybody see any good movies lately? What are your favorite movies? I'd love to know (It gives me inspiration!) Don't forget to review! (:


	4. Chapter 4

_A date? _Molly Hooper was on a _date? _And Sherlock had just been ready to come down and talk to her.

"You ok, mate? You look a little pale there." Remmie said with a hint of concern in her voice. "Yeah…yeah I'll be ok." Sherlock said after a minute. "I'm just gonna go home now." He said, and then rushed out. _Poor bloke. _Remmie thought. _Seems to be jealous._

…

As Sherlock, entered the flat, his mind was in a haze. _How would Molly go on a date when she just confessed her long lasting love for me? _"She must've not been thinking straight…" He said aloud. "Who?" John asked. "What? Oh...oh nothing." Sherlock replied.

"Is this about Molly, Sherlock?" John inquired, leaning forward in his seat. "Yes." Sherlock said. "She went out on a date! I mean, how could she? She just professed her love for me! Maybe she wasn't thinking straight." He mused. "Did you ever reply to her text?" John asked.

"No! Of course not. These things need to be dealt with face to face."

"That's why she went out on a date." John said. _And because you're an ignorant fool. _

"So you think she went on a date because I never replied to the message she sent me? Oh please. She's just a stuttering fool when she's around me anyway." Sherlock said.

"Well, you know what Sherlock? Maybe you should actually start caring about other people. They have feelings and sensitive people like Molly need to be dealt with _gently_. You can't just go in there barging and demand to know why she sent you that text message. Seriously Sherlock. _Think._" John said. He had had enough of Sherlock treating other people like dogs. He stormed out of the flat, leaving a stunned Sherlock standing there.

_He's right._ Sherlock thought.

...

Molly was laughing as she came home from a date with David. "..And then, that's when I realized it was a dog!" David just ended another one of his many jokes, and Molly burst out laughing for the hundredth time that night. They now reached Molly's front door. "That was a great date, David." Molly said, looking into his eyes. David smiled. "I agree. Can we do it some other time?"

"Yeah. That would be nice." Molly said. David smiled again and leaning n and placed a small peck on her lips. Molly eagerly replied. As he pulled back, he whispered, "Goodbye, beautiful. I'll call you." Then he walked away. Molly was smiling as she entered her apartment. She was still smiling as she slowly undressed for bed and put her nightclothes on. She was still smiling as there was a knock on the door. As she walked to the door and opened it, her smile faded.

"Sh…Sherlock?"

…

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! :( I have really big tests this week and I had to study. So nest update will probs be like next weekend at the earliest. Sorry :( I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Sherlock? What is he doing here? Ooooh, this is going to be awkward. _"Molly. May I come in?" Sherlock asked, while casually leaning on her doorframe. "Ummm…yeah. Sure." She said, stepping aside to allow Sherlock to pass. Sherlock breezed by her and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"So Molly, I got your text." He said. Molly felt herself go red. _Or course he did! I'm such an idiot. I should have never texted him._ "Right. The text." There was an awkward silence while Sherlock stared at Molly and Molly wished she was anywhere on the earth but here. Finally after a minute or so, Sherlock got bored and decided to deduce Molly. He looked at her and _saw. _The remnants of smudged lipstick on her cheek, the laugh lines that were now ever so slightly deeply engrained in her face, and the swollen lips. "Molly, you've been on a date! Good for you. It's not going to work out. How was your day?" Sherlock stated.

"Wait- how is it not going to work out Sherlock?" Molly questioned, her eyes already beginning to well up. "Well Molly, as I seem to say more and more often these days, you _see _but you do not _observe._ The fact that there is more lipstick on your cheek then your lips suggests that he is cheap- probably married. The laugh lines on your cheek have deepened- from laughing a lot this evening. How is that bad you might ask? Well, laughter is a normal guilt remover. He probably feels guilty for cheating on his wife. And finally we come to the swollen lips. They are swollen from kissing, but they're only slightly swollen. Only one kiss I'm guessi-" Sherlock was cut off by the sounds of soft sobbing coming from Molly's side of the room. He looked up and saw tears streaming down Molly's face.

"Oh Molly…" Sherlock whispered while swiftly crossing the room and awkwardly standing in front of her and just looking at her while she cried. Suddenly, John's advice came into his mind- _"You have to be gentle with her." _And Sherlock guessed that harshly deducing her date was probably a bad idea. He decided to feel something completely foreign to his hard drive- empathy. He took Molly up into his arms and gently stroked her hair while she poured out her tears into his shirt. "Oh Molly, why do you do this to yourself?" He whispered while holding her. She just mumbled something incoherent which caused Sherlock to pull her even tighter against him.

…

After a couple minutes of this, Molly pulled away and sniffled. She finally got the courage to look up at Sherlock, and his face was a mask of concern. "Are you okay?" he asked while wiping the tears away with his thumb**. **"Yeah...I'll be fine." She whispered while sniffling some more. "Oh God Sherlock, sorry." She suddenly exclaimed while looking at his shirt. "I kind of ruined your shirt." She said while looking sheepish.

"Oh Molly. You think I'd care about a shirt? Really, I'm not that cold-hearted. The only thing I care about right now is you." He whispered while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Then, he realized what he just said. Then, he realized how close in proximity they were standing. Sherlock fought his instincts and pulled towards her lips. Molly instinctively closed her eyes, but at the last minute, Sherlock changed his course and kissed her cheek.

When he pulled away, Molly opened her eyes. She saw something that she never thought she would ever see- Sherlock was blushing. He seemed to realize it at that moment also, and turned to get his coat from the couch where he had discarded it. "Well Molly, I'd better get going. I'll see you at the morgue tomorrow."

Before he left, he seemed to tilt his head towards Molly, as if he wanted to kiss her again. But he then, deciding against it, turned and half-jogged out of the door. Molly stood there, absolutely shell-shocked. Sherlock Holmes had kissed her. And hugged her. Twice. She instinctively ran a hand through her hair and suddenly found a wet spot. _How did that get there?_ When the truth hit her, she almost had to sit down.

Sherlock had been crying.

…

A/N: MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! Omg, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I assure you, more fluff to come. Please don't forget to review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had exams. I hope this makes up for it (: Enjoy!

…

The minute Sherlock left Molly's flat, he felt a sort of gravity pulling him back. He didn't wasn't to leave. But, he knew he had to. He sort of forced himself to walk faster. Anyone watching him would've been amused by the sight. One lone man seeming to struggle against an invisible force pulling him back. More than once, Sherlock even had to urge to turn around and go back to Molly's flat. He struggled, and struggled, but he finally made it out of Molly's apartment building. He had never realized how emotionally invested people had to be to be in a relationship. But…Sherlock didn't have emotions. And he most definitely wasn't in a relationship. He needed to think on that.

…

_Sherlock was crying. Crying. CRYING. _And Molly thought he didn't have emotions…boy, was she wrong. But, she thought, why would he bother wasting them on her? _UGGH! _Molly was on an emotional rollercoaster right now, and the only person she knew of that could help her out was her best friend. She decided to give Remmie a call.

She ran to the phone and pressed speed dial 1. "Hello?" Came Remmie's sleep induced voice. Molly quickly checked the time. 1:07 in the morning. Oops. "Hey, Remmie…do you have a minute?" Molly asked. "Well, now that you've woken me, yeah." Remmie said sternly from the other line, but Molly could hear the humor behind her voice. "Well, I have news to tell you. Remember what I was telling you about Sherlock?"

"How he uses you and insults you at the same time? Yeah." She replied sarcastically. "Haha Remmie, very funny. But…something happened tonight." Molly then continued to tell Remmie about how Sherlock came to her apartment, insulted her, comforted her, and then cried for her. Just saying it made it seem real to Molly.

"Wow." Was all Remmie could get out. Her head was spinning. She needed to get these two together.

…

"YOU WERE CRYING?" John practically screamed with delight at Sherlock's face. "JOHN! No need to be so giddy about it. I don't know what came over me. I guess…I guess that I just tuned into her emotions and cried with her. John, what's happening to me?" John had never seen Sherlock look so vulnerable, and so distressed about something, and now he had no idea how to explain this. "Well, Sherlock, the thing is…erm…" John didn't know how exactly to explain it. "Sherlock, I think you like her." He decided to just blurt it out.

"Well, of course I like her. She is my pathologist after all." Sherlock replied. "No, Sherlock. I think you like like her. As in physical and emotional attraction to her." John explained further. "Oh." Sherlock said. And that was all he said for the rest of the day.

…

The next morning, Remmie managed to convince Molly to take a day off of work, saying that she would need the extra rest. Molly, of course, had argued for her life, saying she could work and there was no one to cover her shift. Remmie convinced her that she would take Molly's shift even though she was just an intern. Molly dejectedly succumbed and let Remmie put her to bed.

Remmie was now finishing up Molly's paperwork when someone came stumbling in the doorway. He was a man of average height, with sandy hair and a really annoyed expression on his face. "Erm…hello." Remmie said. "Hi. Um…where's Molly Hooper?" The man asked.

"She took a day off and I'm filling in for her. Who are you?" Remmie asked, wary of the stranger. "Dr. John Watson, hi." He said in a way of greeting. _The one who works with Sherlock. _Remmie instantly knew who he was. "Remmie Darvill." She said, extending her hand to shake. "I'm an intern here, following in Mol- Dr. Hooper's footsteps."

_She called her Molly. _"You a personal friend of Dr. Hooper's?" John asked, instantly curious. "Yeah…best friend actually." Remmie said.

"Ah, ok. Well, actually, my friend sent me here to pick up an experiment of his." John said. "And what might your friends name be?" Remmie asked. "Sherlock Holmes." John clarified.

Remmie decided to take her chance. "Umm…so do you know of all the things going on between Sherlock and Molly?" She really needed to get those two together. "Yeah…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" John asked, wanting his best mate to finally have a relationship of some sort.

"We have to get them together!" Remmie and John exclaimed at the same time. Suddenly matchmaking began, and the experiment mentioned was all forgotten.

…

A/N: Ooh, I do love it when matchmaking begins! Sorry for the lack of Sherlock/Molly interaction in thid chapter, but I promise its coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh the fun I had writing this chapter. Enjoy!

…

Back home at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock was doing some thinking while waiting for John. He was organizing his Mind Palace, when he found a long forgotten door labeled 'Feelings.' He was curious since he had long deleted the info from his mind, and opened the door. What he saw shocked him. The entire room was feelings on _Molly Hooper. _He decided that he really needed to sort out his feelings on her.

_Okay, let's get this over and done with. What are my _feelings _for Molly Hooper? Physically, heart rate increases, and as of late: emotions running wild around her. What does this mean? Obviously it shows some type of physical attraction to her as I a suffering the same symptoms she suffers when she is around me. There may be something else. What though? File away for later investigations._

_Questions:_

_Am I definitely physically attracted by Molly Hooper?_

Sherlock ran through his memories of her, mostly the recent ones.

_Yes._

_Emotionally? What are my attractions emotionally?_

_Not love- I haven't gone as far as that yet. But I do care about her…and I apparently have no shame in that, no matter the consequences. File away for later. Problem- I do not care for her the way I do John, Mrs. Hudson, or, god forbid, Mycroft. Definitely much more._

_Conclusion:_

_I am having indescribable feelings under the category of:_

_love_

_and the indescribable urge to protect her from any further harm_

_Actions:_

_The most obvious thing to do is to hide these feelings and to start deleting them. That has proved ineffective and has jeopardized my emotions. The latter refuses to happen. That leaves one last option:_

_I will inform Molly of my feelings, and I shall take it from there._

_Sherlock smiled, finally knowing what he would have to do. He wondered when he would have to tell her, because he wasn't sure he was ready to accept their inevitable relationship and fully commit himself to it._

_"Finally. Sherlock, I've been home for 4 hours, and you've been in your mind palace the whole time, and god knows how long before that!" John said. "I'm sorry. It was something important." Sherlock said quietly. "Was it about Molly?" John questioned._

_After a long pause, Sherlock answered. "Yes." John smiled. Finally the plan him and Remmie had created could be put into place. _

_"Alright. Well, I have to go out right now, but will you meet me for lunch at the café at 1:00?" John asked, hoping Sherlock would not be suspicious at the exact timing. "Um, okay, yes I will meet you there." Sherlock said, clearly thinking about something else. John sighed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'll see you there." He said, and with that he left. When he was safely outside of the building he made a quick call to Remmie. "Plan enacted." He said when she picked up. "Good. I've gotten Molly there as well. See you soon." Remmie said, ending the conversation. _

_John nodded and hoped that Sherlock would not mess this up for him and Molly. _

_…_

_At 12:45, Sherlock was still in Baker Street, contemplating when to tell Molly of his feelings. "Hoo hoo!" Mrs. Hudson said knocking at his door. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said. "Love, don't you have a lunch with John to get to?" She asked, having been tipped off by John earlier as to what this lunch really was. "Ah yes. Might as well get off and meet him there." Sherlock said, standing up and putting on his coat. He strode to where Mrs. Hudson was and kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm off." He said, going down the stairs with a spring in his step. _

_"Oh dear, that boy is in love." Mrs. Hudson said to herself as she slightly shook her head._

_…_

Sherlock arrived at the café with 3 minutes to spare and looked around for John, not seeing him. He asked the waiter for a table and sat down, feeling slightly suspicious about this whole affair, and the minute he saw Molly appear, his suspicions were confirmed. _John set this up as a chance for Molly and me to get closer._ Sherlock thought with a little bit of anger, betrayal, and nervousness. _This seems like the perfect chance for me to tell Molly about my feelings. _Molly was dressed in a simple cardigan and dress paired with a lovely purple pair of flats. _Not dressed for a date, but for an outing. Minimal makeup, no work today and undoubtedly tricked into coming here as well._

"Molly!" Sherlock called, seeing her head whip around in shock, after hearing his voice. Her cheeks immediately turned pink upon seeing him. She strode over and took a seat. "Sherlock! Surprise to see you here." Molly said. "Yes, well John invited me here for lunch, but he has seemed to have disappeared." Sherlock replied.

"Hmm. Similarly enough, Remmie invited me here to lunch but didn't show- oh. They were setting us up." Molly said, her cheeks flaring up even more.

"Yes. Well, as long as we're here, we might as well eat." Sherlock said. Molly nodded, seemingly in agreement. Once their orders were placed, Sherlock decided now was the time to tell her. But he was nervous. Sherlock Holmes _never_ got nervous. He took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. "Molly, I have to tell you something." He said. Molly looked up at him and saw the nervousness in his eyes. "Okay Sherlock, go ahead." She said.

"Molly the thing is, I've been developing feelings lately. For you. I don't know if it was brought on by your text, or your date, but…I need your help to sort them out. I believe that I have the urge to protect you from harm, and I need to tell you that-" At this point Sherlock looked up, and was shocked to find that Molly was crying. "Molly, why are you crying?" He asked, reaching over to wipe a tear away from her face. She immediately recoiled from his touch.

"Sherlock. After all these years knowing you, I never thought you would lie to me. _And all for the purpose of an experiment. _Nope. I'm sorry Sherlock, but I will not be your guinea pig for this one. Oh you're funny, leading me on by telling me you have 'feelings' for me. Really Sherlock, that is _low. _Even for you." Molly said, misinterpreting Sherlock completely. She stood up and stormed away, wiping away tears as she did.

"Molly, wait! No, that's not what I meant." Sherlock called after her, but seeing how enraged she was, he decided to yell at John instead. He left money on the table, and stormed out of the café. Oh god how John was going to get it now.

…

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review with your thoughts (: I wonder what's gonna happen next… (;


End file.
